Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As notebook computers are becoming more portable, durable and ubiquitous, they are increasingly being used in a variety of locations including cramped areas while traveling in automobiles, buses, planes and trains. In order to adjust the display screen of the notebook computer to fit into a more compact area (such as when the seatback in front of the user is reclined), a user may be required to fold down the display screen of the notebook computer to such an angle that makes viewing the screen difficult or impossible. For example, FIG. 1A is a side view of an example prior art notebook computer 116 sitting on a fold-down seatback tray table 106 behind an example of a reclined commercial airline seat 102. Note that the display screen is prevented from completely opening by the reclined seat 102. As a result, the angle between the base unit 110 and the display screen 108 is such that it makes viewing of the display screen difficult by a user sitting in the seat behind the reclined seat 102. Thus, an adjustable display screen is needed for portable computing devices that allows for easier viewing of the display screen in tighter areas.
wherein FIGS. 1B through 11 are all arranged in accordance with at least some embodiments described herein.